


Based on Superman: Birthright

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyhood friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Based on Superman: Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Superman: Birthright

Based on Superman: Birthright

这只是一篇设定。

“今天莱克斯不来吃饭吗？”玛莎往桌上铺设桌布，她的手指灵巧而温暖。“亲爱的，我做了派。”

“他最近挺忙的。”男孩儿望了望门口。

“但晚饭还是要吃的吧？反正他在家也是吃外卖。”玛莎露出不赞同的神色。乔纳森靠在沙发上看报，时不时将标题念出声。克拉克看了他一眼。

“好吧，我去问问他。”他终于妥协道，从衣帽架上取下棒球帽，一头扎进小镇的黄昏。

远处传来摩托车飞驰的破风声。超级听力让他认出了摩托上格格发笑的是穿拉拉队裙的拉娜·朗，她的曲线和滚动的车辙一起消失在大路上。害羞混合失望令外星男孩儿在草丛中一动不动；终于，他抬起脚踝，继续向目的地进发，只是比刚才又多了些迟缓。

卢瑟家的大宅建在一大片荒芜空地上。在卢瑟们搬进来之会，别的孩子私下里管它叫Luthering Heights。人们对它的厌恶并未随着新迁减退。乌云一年四季地悬在卢瑟家房顶上，向小镇的各个角落翻卷、延伸，仿佛里头住着一位天气巫师，而克拉克知道真正的原因是莱克斯在后院里捣鼓他的发明。他苍白的手指一丝不苟，将齿轮和承轴按一种古怪的次序连接起来，然后变戏法一样让机器发动。他沾着油的脸便泛起笑意来。

克拉克将手深深插进裤兜，那顶棒球帽挡住了他大部分脸。家家户户都点亮了灯，只有卢瑟家的豪宅漆黑如夜。那庞大建筑的轮廓在他的视网膜上逐渐变得清晰，而他的心情也随之愈加压抑。整栋建筑保留着上个世纪乡村别墅的造型，终日散发着潮气，此刻在昏黄的天光中无声拉长着险恶的阴影。男孩儿鼓起勇气，先用X光射线扫描了一下大门——门和砖里都沏铅块，他不晓得这是打何时起的——一无所获反而减轻了他的不安。

他摘下棒球帽，柔软的黑发全耷拉下来。“莱克斯，”克拉克扯着嗓子大喊，一边用力按不甚灵光的门铃，“我知道你在——我带来了你落下的棒球帽！”

里头传来玻璃器皿翻倒的声音。他下意识地抖了一下。

“干嘛。”莱克斯·卢瑟透过门上的锁链，嘶哑着嗓子瞪视他。一股焦味儿从厨房里冲了出来，克拉克意识到自己担心得并非毫无道理。黑发男孩儿用肉眼难以察觉的速度飞快打量了一下这位大半假期都闭门不出、且看样子还打算继续隐居下去的好友；深陷的眼窝和脸颊，紧抿的嘴唇和在门款上不耐烦地摩擦的手，像头营养不良的豹子，年轻的趾爪挠着铁笼的栏杆。“你打断了我的工作。我正……”

“你这是准备吃这周的第几顿饭？”克拉克试图探究门廊深处的黑暗，不自觉地提高音量，仿佛在驱散什么不详。莱克斯狐疑地摇摇头。“看上去你也不打算对此做点什么。”莱克斯耸耸肩。

黑发的男孩儿揉着额头，再次叹了口气，稍微不那么绷紧了。“嗨，我是说，干脆去我家怎么样？老妈做了派，”他飞快地吞咽了一下，“我是说，稍微晚点儿再做能耽误什么？诺贝尔奖一般不颁给青少年，真的。”

对方扫了他一眼，“哇哦，你真是很会安慰人，”他咔地打开门，拖来鞋架上的运动鞋，慢吞吞系好鞋带。克拉克几乎能从他惘然若失的脸上看见那些思绪是如何从复杂的公式上收起触须，一点点折叠进无聊的现实中来。“走吧。”他嘟囔着，任由克拉克把棒球帽扣上他一头凌乱的卷毛。

两个人一言不发地走在月光发白的石子路上。当他们走到看不见那幢黑布隆冬的庞然怪物时，克拉克的脚步重又轻快了起来。他用胳膊肘戳了戳他的朋友，“你知道你窝在家错过了多少新闻吗？我今天在书店看到了雷·布拉德伯里的《华氏451度》。你说过你要在毕业典礼上朗读多佛海滩，但是没人能听懂讥讽所以你不再这么打算了。那本书一举获得了美国艺术和文学学会的文学奖项，我真高兴书商决定加印了——”

“慢着。”莱克斯恹恹地打断了他兴奋的喋喋不休，“老实说，克拉克，你真的喜欢那本书？”

“当然了，伙计！”黑发男孩儿紧张地搓着手，“雷·布拉德伯里酷毙了！”

“因为我不觉得你那农庄上长大的小脑袋能明白，”莱克斯眨了眨眼，以一种恼人的语气漫不经心地说，“想想看，你的生活组成是阳光，草料，给奶牛挤奶——你犯得着这么费力吗？别跟我说你真的打算当记者。”

“我真的打算当记者，”克拉克停下，迫使对方也放慢脚步，“而且你没必要这么混账，拜托，我又不是其他人。”

“我只是在诉说事实。”

“而我会让你刮目相看的，先知。”

他们同时笑了起来。一只萤火虫从树丛里跌入草地，他看见莱克斯的神情比刚才专注了一点。“想想看。”红头发的男孩低声说，他的视线在远方的天际线和好友脏兮兮之间来回切换。“莱昂出差了，家里只剩我一个人。我在通宵达旦地做着实验，厨房有什么东西烧起来了，我到现在都没想起来烧起来的到底是什么。”他拍打着自己夹克外套的袖子，露出促狭的表情。“我把所有烟感警报的线路都切断了。要不是你来找我，我很可能现在已经……”他对着脖子做了个砍的手势，满意地看着克拉克倒抽一口凉气，咧了咧嘴。

“你压根儿就不相信自己会出事，是不是？”

“不，我只是没什么好怕的。”莱克斯把胳膊搭上他的，“走吧，再晚玛莎该担心了。”

就像他真辈子真的在乎过别人的担心似的，克拉克想，但他没有吭声。

他用余光撇着他的好友，对方无声地踩在石子路面上，皱着眉毛，习惯性地对整个世界不满。

这位有点儿自毁倾向的、看似聪明绝顶实际疯疯癫癫的男孩儿，克拉克感到需要有个人来抓住他，让他定期晒晒太阳、呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，而克拉克模糊地意识到有人得把这当成义务；他望着满天星辰，张了张嘴，嗓音在心底凝固。别让他沉溺于孤独和憎恨，别让科学和昼夜不息的焦虑症把他吞噬。月光在向他细语，他的耳朵能听见几百公里外蟾蜍跳上树叶的声音，他的超级嗅觉能闻到好友后颈上细细的汗水——那是疏懒、自在的味道。

但是别的他却什么也听不见。

想想吧，那栋死寂、空洞的大宅，他怀疑这才是一切邪秽的根源，是它把好的带走，又或者，他思忖着，难道阳光、草料和牛奶对莱克斯就不是毒药了吗？他能看出来，那孩子在黑暗中如鱼得水；那双眼睛闪闪发光，甚至于令人害怕。克拉克别过头，让别的事物占据他的思绪：洁白的桌布，苹果派，夜场电影，飞翔，流星——除了飞翔，他都可以跟自己最好的朋友分享，这无疑令他大大地松了口气。

他们还有很多时间。

 

Fin

 

* 我不知道这俩喜不喜欢雷·布拉德伯里，但我可以肯定莫里森喜欢。


End file.
